All Good Children Are Growing Teeth
by Angelicat2
Summary: Jackson POV from the episode 'Jamie's Got a Gun' He had been sitting at the counter, writing on his paper when he was put into a trance. This all led to him repeating the phrase, "All good children are growing teeth."


**There needs to be more fanfic for this show. I absolutely love it! Anyway, I have been inspired from that moment where Jackson took the truck and dug the hole in "Jamie's Got a Gun"...Just bare with me.**

* * *

He heard the conversation between Jamie and Mitch. At first, he only heard little snips here and there, but he hadn't really been listening all that much. He had been writing down theories and drawing plots on the paper attached to his board on the table. He still was lost. If the animals and Kovacs both inherited the ghost gene, how had he gotten his? He felt his father didn't have the gene, but what about his mother? Maybe he didn't inherit it? Before that thought could continue, some feeling gripped him. The liquor poured in the room over became hypnotic as it became louder...louder...louder.

He felt himself get up from the counter in a trance. He knew he left the room to go get some supplies, but after that, strange darkness took over. Barely remembered moments flickered in his mind. The moment his father went crazy, when his mother and he had gotten on the plane for Botswana, Africa, meeting Abe, running the safari tours, scaring off poachers hunting illegally, and how this whole mess started.

He was aware that he was driving one of the trucks. He didn't know how, but his instincts were keeping him from driving into the ditch. That was when the haunting memories that he had been avoiding came up.

Chloe.

His mind was in a whirlwind of emotions.

Chloe was the one person he had let himself love after all those years. After his father, the great Dr. Robert Oz, fell from grace, he didn't really feel he could risk it...Too afraid that that person would eventually turn against him or simply go crazy like the older man had. He met Chloe and it turned into something great...

And now she was dead.

Killed by the gas that was going to kill so many people...Killed by the gas that was going to kill he himself if this mutation of his ghost gene didn't first.

He was aware of getting out of the vehicle and grabbing his supplies. He started to dig a hole in the ground.

They needed to get rid of that gas...find a cure...save all the animals and people...too late for Chloe...

The scrap of dirt being tossed met his ears. Quickly, the hole got deeper and wider than before.

Chloe...where was Chloe? They needed to bury Chloe. They needed to bury Chloe. They needed to bury Chloe. They had to bury Chloe. They had to bury Chloe.

He heard someone say something. It sounded like he or she was calling his name, but he didn't stop nor care.

"We have to bury Chloe," he continued digging as if no one were there with him.

"Jackson!"

The footsteps told him that someone had jumped in the hole right in front of him, "Jackson!"

"We have to bury her," he yelled out as his eyes landed on whoever was in front of him, "We have to bury Chloe."

The other person said something about burying her in France with family? Wasn't he family, too? He's pretty sure he was. He went back to mumbling loudly about burying Chloe.

"Rafiki!"

He really didn't want to do this. He wanted to keep digging...they had to get Chloe buried. They had to get Chloe buried.

He heard the fingers snapping at him before that person said, "Come back to me."

Something inside him snapped, too.

"All good children are growing teeth," he stated as he was lost in long forgotten and unknown memories. On a wall there was a paper that had some writing. He could tell there was some other sayings under the last word, but he couldn't read them. He had to communicate with the other person. Maybe they could help him figure out what the rest said.

"All good children are growing teeth."

He tried again.

"All good children are growing teeth."

At this point, he just kept repeating it. Maybe someone would understand what he was talking about if he kept saying it. For a while, that's the only thing he said.

"All good children are growing teeth."

"All good children are growing teeth."

"All good children are growing teeth."

"Jackson!" The same person in front of him shouted, but he didn't stop...they didn't understand. This was important, he knew it was. This was to help them save everyone...too late for Chloe...have to bury...growing teeth.

"Jackson!" Another voice joined in as the person stood at the rim of his hole.

"All good children are growing teeth." He had to make them understand...

"Jackson," the voice was a bit quieter than last time, "I know what you're saying."

"All good children..." He suddenly was aware of his surroundings. He was standing in a hole that was almost up to his mid-chest. In front of him was Abe who was looking at him with concern written on his expression. Next to Abe was Mitch. He must have been the one to tell him...whatever he told him. In the background, he could see two of the trucks? Since when were there two? The others from the plane were there too.

Most of them seemed like they were questioning whether he was crazy or not. Jackson certainly felt like he was losing his mind, so he couldn't blame them. He hardly even remembered what had happened. He remembered sitting at the counter for sure, but after that was a blur.

Mitch and Abe led him to one of the vehicles...the one that he had brought apparently. He avoided looking at the others in fear of how they would react to him. He was sort of used to being called crazy since his father had been accused of being insane. But now he really was sure he was losing it.

He just sat in the truck watching the dark world pass through his window. He knew they needed to find a cure, and they needed to find it quickly. Preferably before he wanders off or hurts anyone again...

He reminded himself to put a tracking chip in his arm when they got back. If it couldn't help the others find him when he left, at least it would reassure him a bit. After all, he didn't completely understand what happened, but maybe he could help fix it somehow.


End file.
